


Morning Reflections

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Multi, pre-book series, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Remus reflects on his life so far after a full moon.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Morning Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> No time travel for Hermione, I simply decided to insert her into the Marauders' era.

Remus Lupin-Black lay naked on the floor of the cellar he used for his transformations and thought about his life. Sirius had left the basement just before sunrise, and Remus knew once he was able to move there would be a cup of tea in Sirius’ hand for him at the top of the steps. Hermione was checking on their children – Sirius and Hermione had guardianship over their godson, eight-year-old Harry Potter who was practically a twin to their son, Orion John, and then there were his and Hermione’s six-year-old twins William and Julia. His twins who had to be born in a Muggle hospital because they would have been considered “half beasts” by the wizarding world just for having Remus as their father.

They had been born three weeks before a full moon, and it had been an anxious time for Hermione as she watched over her three-week old babies to make sure they didn’t turn into the same _monster_ as their father. Hermione and Sirius might have been telling him he wasn’t a monster for nineteen years, but it was how the ministry saw him. In fact, he and Hermione weren’t even legally married in the wizarding world. They had to have a Muggle ceremony. Ironically, the wizard world had no issues with Remus and Sirius getting married. Apparently, there wasn’t an issue as two men were unlikely to have children.

Hermione and Sirius were married too. They had a wizarding ceremony shortly after Lily and James had passed away in order to prove to the ministry they had a stable home for Harry. It didn’t matter that they already had a child and were living together – the ministry would only release Harry if his godparents were married.... _and_ they had to prove Remus had an adequate place to be locked in each month to transform away from the children.

Remus _hated_ being a werewolf. Hated it his entire life. When he was a small child, he had been afraid of the transformations and once he started attending Hogwarts he had been so terrified about his friends finding out his secret, but they had been smart and learned about his Lycanthropy by their second year. He, Hermione, Sirius, James, and Lily had formed a bond together that would later lead into a romantic relationship for him with both Hermione and Sirius. 

Remus stretched his arms over his head, and was thankful for the Wolfsbane that kept him from hurting himself. The Wolfsbane potion was a recent discovery, which also made it incredibly expensive. Due to his status, Remus had a hard time holding down a permanent job, so he was tasked as the stay-at-home parent with their children. He hadn’t wanted his spouses to pay for his Wolfsbane, but they had insisted until Hermione had been able to get a hold of the directions and started growing the plants they needed in their greenhouse and with the help of Severus Snape she was learning how to brew the potion. 

Severus Snape was an odd addition to their lives. Remus had never had an issue with the Slytherin at school, but he frequently had insulted both Hermione and Lily and one time Sirius and James had snapped and fought him. But after Lily and James’ death, Severus had come to the surviving trio to apologize and to ask to remain part of Harry’s life. Severus had grown up in the same village as Lily, and he would be able to tell the boy childhood stories about his mother when Harry was older. So they had invited Severus into their lives, and Hermione had roped him into brewing the potion that at least allowed Remus to maintain his sense of self during his transformations.

Remus rose to his knees and stretched his back, feeling his bones crack back into place. If he knew his wife, she would be filling the deep bathtub for him with a muscle relaxing bath potion for him to relax into before he would stagger into their bed. He would get a few hours of sleep before the children woke up, but Hermione and Sirius would make sure they got off to school and then Sirius would probably crawl into bed with him for some cuddling after Hermione left for work. Strictly speaking, Hermione didn’t _have_ to work. Sirius told her over and over there was plenty of gold in their vault, but Hermione insisted on working, same as Remus would if he was able to. Remus was actually quite proud of his wife. He and Sirius actually thought she might have a chance at becoming Minister for Magic within the next ten years....once the stigma against people _like him_ was erased.

Under current Ministry law, Remus was a “dangerous creature”, despite the fact that for 27 days out of 28 he was a normal man. Well, normal with a few wolfish tendencies the closer the moon moved to being full, but it was nothing that the Wolfsbane didn’t keep at bay. The law stated that he wasn’t allowed to be married to a woman or father children. It had been muggleborn Hermione who had found the clever loophole for their marriage and children. Remus also hadn’t been permitted to be named as a godparent for Harry, was unable to hold Harry’s inheritance in trust, and he was unable to inherit his husband’s fortune if anything were to happen to Sirius. In fact, he wasn’t even allowed to make withdrawals from the Lupin-Black vault without Hermione or Sirius’ permission. Sometimes it left him feeling as though he was a “kept” husband and he almost felt lucky the ministry hadn’t confiscated his wand or forced him into a sanitarium.

The children attended a muggle primary school as Hermione felt it was important for the children to interact with muggles and to get an early education. Most wizarding children were taught at home by a parent or a group of parents would get together to organize early education, but once again, that was something Remus was barred from doing as a “dangerous creature”. They could have found someone to teach the children at home, but they had been worried about people wanting to gawk at Harry. 

Harry Potter Lupin-Black was considered “the boy who lived” by the vast majority of the wizarding world for surviving his parents and causing the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Remus even refused to _think_ the evil man’s actual name. No one actually knew what happened the night James and Lily died – Harry was just over a year old and didn’t remember anything. But when Sirius had stopped by with Orion for a playdate with Harry, he had discovered the house levelled, his best friends dead, and Harry wailing in his crib. 

Remus listened to the sound of the charms warding the door being lifted and slowly rose to his feet. Even though Sirius was in the kitchen, they always kept the cellar door warded just in case one of the children grew curious. During the full moon, Sirius and Hermione were the only two permitted through the wards once they were set and Remus would have to wait for them to be lifted in order to leave. Sirius’ deep voice travelled down the stairs. 

“Alright, Rem?” 

“F-fine,” Remus gasped out. Remus grabbed at the bottle of water left on a shelf his wolf form couldn’t reach and downed it quickly before speaking louder. “I’m fine, Siri. I’ll be up in a minute.” Remus held onto the banister and slowly climbed up the stairs, grabbing the dressing gown on the back of the door and shoving his arms into it. He was tying the belt just as Sirius was opening the door. 

“Thought maybe you decided to stay down there today.” Sirius smirked, but leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Remus’ lips and passed him a cup of tea. Remus chuckled into his cup.

“Like you or Hermione would have let me if I wanted to. No, I was just thinking.”

“I thought I smelled smoke.” Remus shoved his husband’s shoulder.

“That’s my line.” Remus grinned as he lowered himself into one of the kitchen chairs they had long ago attached a permanent cushioning charm to. 

“Mm. Thought it was appropriate. Thinking about anything in particular, my love?” Remus shook his head and accepted the plate that held two slices of toast with a thin spread of butter and a thick smear of Nutella, just how he liked it. He took a bite and savoured the chocolate and hazelnut taste before answering.

“Not really. Just thinking about us and our family. And my...situation.” Remus frowned and Sirius moved behind him rubbing his shoulders gently. Remus still managed to wince. 

“Sorry,” Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus instead. “I know you hate your condition, but when will you learn that Hermione and I love you no matter what? How many more years do we need to be married for? Do we need to have more children with you?” Remus knew that Sirius was wiggling his eyebrows behind him and he turned his head to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Funny. I think one set of twins and one pair of nearly twins is enough for us, don’t you?” 

“Arthur and Molly have seven children,” Sirius pointed out just as Hermione was entering the kitchen. She shot a glare at Sirius.

“Oh, are you volunteering to be pregnant three more times?” She leaned over to kiss Remus, then gently squeezed his arm. “Bath’s ready for you.” Remus patted her arm.

“Thank you, love.” 

“Oi, where’s my kiss?” Sirius puckered his lips and Hermione rolled her eyes at Remus before standing on her toes to kiss the other man.

“So demanding. Is the kettle still hot?” Sirius nodded, and Hermione made herself a cup of tea before she started pulling down boxes of cereal and bowls for the children’s breakfast. “Harry and Ryan are already awake. I told them to go back to bed, but Harry said he was hungry and you know Orion. Anything Harry does, he does, too.” Remus nodded and rose from the table.

“I’ll just get upstairs before they leave their room.” Hermione turned to Remus with her hands on her hips.

“You know, the children aren’t going to care. It’s not as if they don’t know about your Lycanthropy.” Hermione always refused to refer to her husband as a werewolf. He was a man who suffered from Lycanthropy as far as she was concerned. Some people had heart disease or diabetes, he husband had Lycanthropy. Hermione was actually looking into having it treated the same way as someone with an auto-immune disease was within the wizarding world. As far as she was concerned, Lycanthropy attacked Remus’ immune system once per month, the same as anyone who suffered an auto-immune disease who had a flare up.

“I know. I just don’t want them to see me like this,” Remus waved his hands at his face. You could tell by looking at him how tired and worn out he was. Sirius moved towards the potion’s cabinet and grabbed a small vial.

“Sev dropped off a new potion for you. He said it should work better than the one from last month as it will help with the muscles aches and the fatigue. Want to give it a go?” Remus held out his hand wordlessly and downed the contents of the vial, making a face.

“Tastes worse than the Wolfsbane. I’m _sure_ he does it deliberately.” Remus shook his head and smiled. “That....that helped a lot. Remind me to thank Severus later.” Remus winced as his ears picked up noise.

“Harry and Ryan are on the steps.” The new potion from Severus was good, but it wouldn’t dim Remus’ post-transformation reflexes. At least, not yet. Severus was working on a cure that would go beyond the Wolfsbane and hopefully be able to stave off transformations completely. It would be a potion Remus would need to take for the rest of his life, but that was nothing new to him.

Orion and Harry shuffled into the kitchen. “Morning Mum. Morning Dad. Morning Pops.” Both boys greeted their parents and Hermione held her finger to her lips.

“Please try to be quiet for your Dad.” Harry slapped his forehead in remembrance.

“The full moon! Sorry, Dad.” Remus smiled and ruffled Harry’s unkempt hair. Harry had started calling them Mom, Dad, and Pops when he was three. He knew his parents were dead, but all he knew was life with the Lupin-Blacks. 

“Yeah, sorry Dad,” Orion mumbled around a spoonful of cereal. 

“Well, your mother tells me there is a hot bath with my name on it upstairs. Enjoy your breakfast, boys.” Remus slowly rose from his kitchen chair and Hermione quickly wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Need any help?” Remus wiggled his eyebrows at his wife.

“Are you offering to wash my back for me?” Hermione flushed and glanced over at the two boys, who were both completely oblivious to their parents flirting. Siruis, on the other hand, winked at his spouses.

“You two have fun. I’ll join you when these two are finished eating.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading a lot of Remus centered fic the past two weeks. I'll go back to my TNG corner soon....


End file.
